


I Will Love You (Till The End of Time)

by Midsummer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsummer/pseuds/Midsummer
Summary: "I'll never leave you."





	I Will Love You (Till The End of Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever fanfic story!
> 
> Oh and since its a superhero/superpower au I made Jeno have telekinesis which is mind while Jaemin have psychometry, now psychometry has a lot of power branches but in this fanfic I'm making Jaemin have psychometry touch in which enables him to read thoughts and feelings.
> 
> That's it I guess... I hope you guys enjoy!

_Jeno looks so handsome like this… the sunlight compliments him well. His eyelashes are so pretty, his nose is so cute, his lips are—_

Jeno opens one of his eyes to look at the other teen who was laying on the bed beside him, an amused smirk settles on his lips.

“I heard that.”

“Stop reading my mind asshole,” Jaemin pouts and pushes Jeno away from him.

Jeno laughs as he pulls Jaemin back into his arms. “No can do baby… you know you like it,” he grins.

Jaemin breaths out an exaggerated sigh, something Jeno’s absolutely sure he learnt from Donghyuck, but didn’t deny Jeno’s claim and instead settles back into the other male’s arms. “Please stop teasing me about it,” he mumbles on Jeno’s neck.

Jaemin felt Jeno laugh and pouts even more, his boyfriend gets his entertainment from teasing him how great. Note the sarcasm. “If you keep on teasing me I will leave you.”

“That is such a lie.”

“I am tempted though.”

Jeno pulls Jaemin impossibly closer, hugging the taller male tightly in his arms.

Jaemin’s lips quirked into a smile at the action. He puts a reassuring hand on Jeno’s shoulder, lifting his head up to look at his lover in the eyes. _I’m joking babe._

However, Jeno’s eyebrows only furrows and having the power of psychometry, Jaemin could see the image his boyfriend portrays in his own mind. Jaemin leaving a broken-hearted Jeno. Jaemin walking away from Jeno as the dark-haired male begs him to come back and not leave him, Jeno stretching his hand out to grab Jaemin's and ends up catching nothing but dust.

“You might,” Jeno whispers as if saying it out loud would make it come true. “There’s always that possibility.”

 _I won’t._ Jaemin squeezes his boyfriend’s shoulder, determination blazing in his eyes and he keeps on looking at Jeno to show how sure he is of his own words. _I’ll never. I’ll love you and I'll stay with you till the end of time and beyond._

The edges of Jeno’s lips lifts up, it was minuscule and almost unnoticeable.

Briefly Jaemin sees an image of a world in chaos, a world in confusion, a world in flames and on the brink of its annihilation where the skies are no longer blue, the earth no longer its natural brown or green, the heavens raining down meteors and the sun was no longer there. A world where the tall buildings crumble and the waters of the ocean and seas turns into waves of monstrous tsunamis. Amidst the ruination Jaemin sees two figures standing, two people who resembles him and Jeno, holding hands and kissing, sharing a beautiful moment all to themselves, as if the world around them wasn’t ending.

Jaemin’s boyfriend has such an imagination.

 _You’re such a sap,_ Jaemin smiles.

“And so are you,” Jeno smiles back.

Jaemin shakes his head, resting his head on Jeno’s collarbone. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment. He feels Jeno threading his fingers on his hair and his smile widens.

“I love you Jen.”

Jeno smiles softly at his boyfriend’s words. He had read his boyfriend’s mind and had already know what he was about to say, but hearing him say it out loud definitely caught him off guard. It felt… nice, hearing those words from his most important person in the world, instead of just knowing what Jaemin was going to say.

He press his lips against Jaemin’s temple, whispering the words of affection back.

“I love you too Jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this super short story in the comment section down below and thank you for reading!
> 
> -A

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [shot another bad boy down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095158) by [ThisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove)




End file.
